Just Training
by MurdeTram
Summary: No real teaser summary here. Just a short, smutty Zuko/Azula


A.N; Well, I'm just on a little roll, aren't I? Even more smut for my loyal smut-lovers. Like my Bwen story, I felt compelled to write this after seeing a picture containing the same subject matter, Gwen accosting Ben right outside of the shower in the nude, and this, made a bit obvious by the first few paragraphs.

Anywho, read, and if you enjoy, review.

…

Rustle, Rustle. "A-Azula."

Ugh, damn it all. Couldn't he rest for one night? Maybe the first time, years ago, was a mistake. Maybe Azula should have kept her games to herself. Oh goodness, no. Azula smiled a wicked smile in her half-asleep daze. She loved her sex-games with Zuko when they were younger.

"Azula."

He sounded more forceful. Training him to be more forceful, more violent, was paying off. It paid off nearly every night.

"Ugh, can't it wait until morning?" Azula feigns disinterest. To be wholly truthful, the tent her brother was sporting was quite a sight. And his longer hair after communing with the common Earth Peasant rabble? Nigh irresistible.

"It can't." He states, taking another step, his clothed erection a dangerous few inches from her face. She knew full well how long it was, and she was amazed the silk would stretch to accommodate his whole length.

Azula smirked, and clucked her tongue. "Mai will never take interest in a youth who can't hold his appetite." She teased him, raising a perfectly-manicured, crimson fingernail to drag against it's underside.

"I don't care about Mai," He said, gripping the silken sheets Azula draped over herself in the warm, Fire Nation summer. Pulling it toward him, he revealed all of his sister's bare skin. A fair, creamy white that stretched for miles beneath his golden eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me." Azula hid an aroused shudder behind a sarcastic outburst. "You fell for a Earth Kingdom wench?" A sly, low cackle emanated from her throat, before a strong hand tangled itself in the back of her hair, and pulled her so close, the warmth of her brother's erection was bringing more blood to her face.

"She is no wench," He sounded angered, but wounded. The female knew she hit a nerve, just like she always did.

Another quiet laugh, and Azula attempted pulling herself from her brother's grasp, but was pulled only closer, and angled so her lips were lying on the clothed base. She just barely hid a gasp as a large, calloused hand laid itself on her thigh. No, not her thigh, her groin.

Zuko couldn't control himself when he got like this.

"Oh, but won't she feel left out? Not being able to take your Princely Cock?" Azula sneered a wide sneer, before the raven-haired youth atop her nigh ripped his black sleeping pants apart, freeing his aching erection.

He didn't like thinking about it, how she would react to his incestuous escapades. The simplest thing seemed to be to merely avoid the issue, and cross it at a later date. "Suck." Was all he said.

She'd rather not admit to it, but Azula felt hot under her collar, being ordered like this. It's just why she kept ordering him around at first, so he'd snap back. Sighing an incredulous sigh, Azula wrapped her lips around the wet tip of his length, before he shoved his hips forward violently, burying himself to the hilt between her lips.

But Azula had no trouble breathing. Zuko enjoyed being rough during foreplay, and her throat was more then capable of stretching to accommodating sizes in seconds. Luckily, however, he waited a few seconds, to enjoy the hot, wet feel of her mouth, before pumping himself back and forth. Luckily, as it had been a few days since they had one of their affairs.

Zuko shuddered, and released a soft moan, as he went faster and faster, practically humping his sister's face. She refused to use her teeth, and the Fire Nation Prince only felt warm, wet, smooth tongue and palate as he slid back and forth. "Ahh.." He moaned again, shuddering harder, as he sets a hand on Azula's hip to regain some amount of composure.

He took a few seconds to slow down. He came too fast. He always did. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't even be doing these things with her. 'I'm only training myself' Zuko told himself in his head.

Azula reveled in the rough treatment she was finally getting from her weak brother. Her head swam with all sorts of things she could teach Zuko to do to her. Spanking, Whips, even a manacle or two.. Oh, but now, now it as just what her little Zuzu wanted.

And her Zuzu wanted to come, as he pumped into her throat faster and faster, his breaths becoming more pants and moans, rather then inhales and exhales. Time wasn't his ally, but Stamina was.

Just a handful more strokes, and Zuko was burying himself, emptying the contents of his testicles down into her stomach. Oh goodness, just how much would he release just this one time? Well near a cup, Azula could only guess, as she felt the warmth spreading from the inside of her throat.

After he released her hair, the Princess suckled his still-raging erection, making sure to take every drop this orgasm would produce for her. This, she splashed around in her mouth, enjoying the salinity and thickness.

"Is that it? Is Zuzu all spent?" She did her best baby-voice, as if she were talking to a child. She also dipped her head in her condescending way, and smirked a cum-stained smile.

"Lay down." Zuko said gruffly, pushing her shoulder back down into the swan feather mattress she was laying on. A few of the feather's points still stabbed up, through the various sheets she had laid on top of it, but Zuko was unaware of the. How Azula enjoyed the small pinpricks of pain.

With the idea of someone walking in on her, being 'forced' onto the bed after her brother 'ravaging' her throat fresh in her mind, Azula looked out of the corner of her eyes, watching Zuko climb atop her sister, straddling her hips.

_Thwack!_

The stoic, self-righteous Fire Nation Princess hissed in pain as something wet, hard, and rather long hit her rump.

_Thwack!_

Again, Zuko slapped the large, milky orbs that were so majestically displayed for his own pleasure. At this, the masochist below him hissed again, and even yelped at the sudden pain.

"Zuko? What do you think you're-"

But Azula was cut off by another slap to her rump, which was much closer to the crevasse between the two mounds. Her rosebud tightened in anticipation. Zuko never tried anal before.

The male leaned forward, rubbing his slimy erection, the cum-and-saliva coating becoming more goopy by the second, along the guidelines of her bum. "It's going in your ass." He said. No, not asked. He didn't attempt to prepare her, or warn her past that. He pulled back farther, lying his large head against the small, tight anus.

Biting her bottom lip, Azula attempted a snarky response, but was cut off by a gasp, as he began pushing forward. "Zuko!" She muffled her yell as best he could, as his head was pushed in, lubricated by both of their liquids. "You don't just put it in!" She said between batted breaths, as Zuko was unrelenting in his assault.

"I know." His voice came even and calm, if not a little hastened by the tightness of his sister's rear end. He stopped at halfway down his monstrous length, and started withdrawing himself. The return trip was easier, as Azula's sphincters were already stretched.

"… better pull…" The Princess said, attempting to think of a punishment fitting of her brother's mistake. But, something else happened, and a wave of fresh pain ran it's course through her, only enhanced by the small needle-like feathers in her shoulder and breast as Zuko pressed down harder and thrust in with renewed vigour.

Both teens gasped, Zuko for the tightness and pleasure he was overcome with. He very nearly staved off another orgasm, as he pressed his whole eight inches deep into his sister's rear end. Azula very nearly screamed outright, a fiery lightning-like pain rushing through her every nerve.

Only by biting the pillow below her, had Azula not alerted every guard, soldier, and civilian in the Fire Nation. But her muffled mewls of pain were still heard by the teen riding atop her.

The knowledge, the absolute knowledge he was causing his manipulative, vindictive sister pain was the only spurring on Zuko needed, as he dove deeper and deeper into Azula's bum. He rocked his hips back and forth, coming every dozen or so strokes, but not slowing down in the least. His sister moaned out every time he orgasmed, as he sent spurt after spurt of his molten, aphrodisiac jizz deep into her colon.

"Ahh…" Azula moaned out as she felt her brother's hand violently grip her breast. It felt like he was using it as a handle, to gain leverage, as he pushed into her even harder, the sound of skin slapping filled the air and acted as music to her ears while she felt her bum fill to burst with every one of her brother's thrusts.

"More!" She demanded, and was instantly gratified, by Zuko raising himself to his knees, and really giving his all to his forward movements, while making his backwards ones only minimal. Azula's whole body moved with his every thrust, as he put enough force behind each one to send her up the bed an inch or two.

"Oh god.." Zuko moaned between half-growl half-moans, feeling a large pressure build at the bottom of his sac. It would be his true orgasm. He would finish with this one, and very nearly pass out.

Azula must have felt the change in his movements, as she cried out for him to come, to finish her. Saliva started dribbling out of Azula's mouth as she writhed and spasmed under her brother's relentless onslaught.

Zuko withdrew from his sister's rear, and laid his erection between her cloud-soft cheek, thrusting violently as he silently finished. Sending long ropes of his jizz onto his sisters back. She moaned out as the first rope splatted against her shoulder blades, and didn't stop until Zuko stopped grinding himself on his sister's bum. The next amount hit her square in the back of her head, and ensured a trip to the bath would be in order in the morning.

After a near cup was wasted across her back, hair, and bum, Zuko stayed there, panting heavily, his manhood shriveling after being fully satiated. If this is what every visit could entail, Zuko might well make pains to visit his most beloved sister more often.

Silently, the scarred prince stood, and righted his clothing, before running his fingertips over the spent, panting woman reveling in his seed. Her cheek was untouched by his spunk, and Zuko felt it was the only clean place he felt right in touching.

He stood up, and gave his sister a final smack on her bum, before turning and leaving the room, hoping to close the door without the wayward maid getting a glimpse at his handiwork.

Azula felt a hand come down upon her rear, and snapped back from her cum-dripped world to watch the figure of her brother leave her lavish room. She wanted more, and could only imagine all the sodomy her and her brother could revel in.

…

A.N; Alright, well, that's that. I wanted it to be… impersonal, and unloving. Dirty, raunchy. All that good stuff. I thought of introducing BDSM, but thought better, as Zuko doesn't seem that kind of lover.

Anywho, hope you all liked this turn into a less romantic view into Azula/Zuko, my favourite couple from AtLA.


End file.
